dc_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Clash of Titans
Clash of titans es un videojuego desarrollado por USJD Entertainment, union de : Uzumaki estudios reboot,Sleeping Studios y JG42 Corporation. Historia Red Robin esta observando a Lex Luthor haciendo un trato con el Joker,Red Robin da una señal y Changeling,Kid Flash,Raven y Zatanna aperecen,la cinematica termina. Red Robin enfrenta a Killer Croc y tras derrotarlo el Joker aparece por detrás,este le pregunta si no lo había asesinado antes,que hace que Red Robin se enoje y combatan,aparece otra cinemática,Nightwing y Cyborg aparecen para ayudar,pero Lex Luthor escapa. Nightwing le dice a los Titanes que la Liga dela Justicia busca reclutarlos,a lo que ellos se niegan. Red Robin sigue el rastro de Lex Luthor y le da las coordenadas que Kid Flash debe seguir el rastro,el cual lo lleva a un museo de historia natural. Tras un enfrentamiento contra Lex Luthor,Changeling llega,pero Kid Flash es dejado inconsciente por Lex Luthor,Changeling se transforma en un gorila y enfrenta a Lex Luthor,aparece una cinemática en la cual Nightwing llega por detrás y electrocuta a Lex Luthor,Cyborg les informa que Superman esta en sus propios problemas y que necesita a Lex Luthor. Nightwing decide quedarse con los Titanes para ayudarlos en su misión.Red Robin y Nightwing usan el modo detective para localizar algun objeto sospechoso en el museo,Nightwing se da cuenta de que hay una compuerta pero de esta sale Deathstroke y Firerfly. Nightwing enfrenta a Firerfly y Red Robin a Deathstroke,por detrás aparece Zutana y Raven,estas usan ramas para incapacitar a ambos villanos,Nightwing los interroga como "el policía bueno" y Red Robin como "el policía malo",puesto que Red Robin les dejo colgado,Zutana y Raven observan que Red Robin se parece a Batman,a lo que el niega. Red Robin se va en su Redbird a Blackgate,Nightwing se va en un su Nightpod,Changeling volando como un ptedolactydo,Kid Flash corriendo,Zatanna y Raven teleransportandose. Al llegar a Blackgate el grupo descubre que el Joker fue liberado por Harley Quinn,tras charlar con un guardia Changeling se transforma en un sabueso y sigue el rastro. Una vez encontrado el Joker,Raven tiene un enfrentamiento con el,mientras Zatanna enfrenta a Harley Quinn. Changeling se transforma en un T-Rex,amenazando al Joker y Harley Quinn,pero el Joker les rebela que no le importa morir,aprieta un botón y golpeado por Kid Flash,quien rebela que Nightwing ya desactivo la bomba. Red Robin interroga al Joker y este les dice que la verdadera mente criminal es Trigon. Raven,al oir el nombre traiciona a los Titanes,atacándolos y escapa.Kid Flash la sigue y le da las coordenadas a los Titanes. En el centro de Coast City se libra una batalla en la cual Trigon llama demonios para vencer a los Titanes,Red Robin le ordena a Zatanna que invoque a Doctor Fate. Los espectros del Doctor Fate y Zatanna enfrentan a los demonios de Trigon y Raven.Al final de la batalla es Changeling quien convence a Raven de no seguir los pasos de su padre,Raven por lo tanto abre un portal y se sacrifica para detener a Trigon,metiéndose dentro del portal junto a el. En el epilogo podremos ver a Red Robin y Nightwing hablando,Nightwing le informa que tenia planeado abandonar a la Liga dela Justicia;Red Robin le pregunta sus razones y Nightwing le dice que no confía en ellos,y que al final,Batman y ellos mismos no eran tan diferentes respecto a la Liga dela Justicia. Jugabilidad Clash of titans es un videojuego de mundo abierto en la Coast City,los personajes están clasificados por: * Usuarios de gadgets. * Usuarios de poderes. * Usuarios de la magia. Los usuarios de gadgets pueden usar desde bombas de humo hasta palos bo,para ir de un lugar a otro pueden planear o usar alguna vehículo,los usuarios de gadgets son los siguientes: * Nightwing. * Red Robin. * Cyborg. * Batgirl(DLC). Los usuarios de poderes pueden recorrer grandes distancias ya sea corriendo,saltando o volando,también pueden disparar o transformarse,los usuarios de poderes son: * Changeling. * Kid Flash. Los usuarios de magia pueden usarla para teletransportarse de un lugar a otro o invocar demonios,estos son: * Raven. * Zatanna. * Doctor Fate. Ademas se han agregado la simulacion de realidad aumentada en la Torre,un regalo de Wayne Tech. Almacen:'En este podremos practicar nuestro combate cuerpo a cuerpo.Todos los personajes. '''Autopista:'En este podremos practicar la velocidad de Kid Flash,ya sea desactivando bombas o simplemente para correr. 'Banco:'En este podremos practicar las eliminaciones sigilosas.Todos los personajes. Mapa Este es el primer videojuego de USJ Entertaiment en el cual se puede viajar de una ciudad a otra,las disponibles son: * '''Gotham City:Visitaremos Blackgate en una parte de la campaña,en esta,ademas,podremos detener crímenes aleatorios e ir a la Batcueva. * Coast City:'La ciudad inicial,aquí se desarrolla la historia,la base de operaciones de los Titanes,aquí podremos ir a la Torre. * '''Star City:'Aqui podremos encontrar misiones secundarias. DLC Este videojuego cuenta con tres DLC: Deathstroke Strikes Again '''Personajes Jugables:Robin,Kid Flash,Cyborg. Trama:'''Deathstroke ha vuelto y quiere exterminar a los titanes,ha capturado a los demás y solo quedan tres de pie,podrán vencerle? Curiosidades * El DLC se basa antes de la campaña principal del juego. * En la batalla contra Joker,este le pregunta a Red Robin si no lo habia matado antes,haciendo referencia a Jason Todd. * Este videojuego sucede al mismo tiempo que el videojuego Superman Phantom Zone: Origins.Por ello Lex Luthor aparece y desaparece antes de la mitad del juego. * en blackgate encontraras un pasadizo secreto el cual es un base secreta de deathtroke si le disparas con un batarang a la caja fuerte se abrira mostrando la espada de luthor , es debloqueable si la agarras Logros '''Graduation Day Se desbloquea al pasar la campaña. RUN BITCH RUN!!! Se desbloquea si se corre mas de 1500 kilometros por hora con Kid Flash. Fast and Furious Se desbloquea si se corre a mas de 550 kilometros por hora con el Redbird o el Nightpod. And Where Is Lex? Se desbloquea tras derrotar a Lex Luthor sin recibir daño y ver la escena siguiente. Death in Family Se desbloquea si se derrota al Joker sin recibir daño y al ver la escena donde este dice "Robin?no te habia matado ya?" Day to take your daughter to work Se desbloquea tras derrotar a Raven y a Trigon si recibir daño y al ver la escena siguiente. Im Batman! Se desbloquea cuando encuentras la entrada a la Bat-cove. Wanted Se desbloquea al pasar todas las misiones secundarias de Star City. Galeria Arkham City Red Robin.png|Tim Drake como Red Robin 2345430-kid flash.jpg|Wally West como Kid Flash 2092883-beast boy.jpg|Garfield Logan como Changeling Injustice-gods-among-us-nightwing-render.png|Dick Grayson como Nightwing Cyborg-injustice.png|Cyborg Raven Render.png|Raven Injustice-gods-among-us-batgirl-render.png|Barbara Gordon como Batgirl en el DLC 5661 batman-arkham-origins-prev.png|Slade Wilson como Deathstroke 1700 Robin ArkhamOrigins 34.png|Tim Drake como Robin en el DLC Latestcb20140515031440path-prefixes.png|Joker 366px-LEX.png|Lex Luthor Categoría:Universo usj 06 Categoría:Videojuegos